


Deflowering an Angel Means an Eternity in Hell

by romanticia



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ayakashi, But no Natori involvement until the second, Ghosts, M/M, Monsters, Natori does not rape Natsume, Tentacles, The first chapter has mildly dubious consent, There is consent, Virginity, Youkai, just not in the first chapter, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natusme, your virginity is attracting all sorts of weird youkai." Nyanko-Sensei gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>"You'll have to lose it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowering an Angel Means an Eternity in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first Natusme Yuujinchou fanfiction, this one will be pretty short. Its a Natori x Natsume pairing, please leave a comment if you liked it :)

 

 

 

 

Nyanko-sensei sighed. Where was that darn Natsume?  He was supposed to buy him some manjuu after his school day ended, but once again he was no where to be found. He sniffed the air around him, smelling for any suspicious things or evil intent that would lead him to a youkai that may have taken Natsume, and startled when he smelled a very peculiar, familiar smell.

 _This isn't good_ , he thought while turning around on his heel and shifting into his normal form. _Natsume better not be anywhere near that thing._

 

 

 

 

Natsume sighed, rubbing his arm. Nishimura had given him a few punches after some friendly conversing with Taki, sure that something was going on between them --  there most certainly wasn't. He liked Taki, but not like that. Sighing again, he looked up at the cloudy sky as he walked, thinking about how empty his wallet would be after Nyanko-sensei made him buy more manjuu, a reward for saving him from a weird perverted youkai the other day --  though Natsume wasn't sure why he had to reward him, it was his bodyguard's duty to perform such tasks after all. 

He stopped suddenly, smelling roses, he walked this path daily and didn't notice them, was it a youkai?

He shook his head. Not everything had to do with youkai, he was trying to stop relating every single thing to youkai after he received a few funny looks from being wary of a teacher a few days ago, mistaking a teacher for a youkai, which hadn't gone well.

Sniffing, he smelled something that smelled like lemons. . . a very sweet lemon? No, an orange. That didn't make any sense. It was still autumn, it wasn't the season for mandarins. Sniffing again, he smelled roses coming from the same direction, and followed it.

Overly ripe mandarins and roses? What was that smell, and where was it coming from? Were the lower class youkai burning strange things again? _They promised to stop that last time_ , Natsume thought irritatedly. _How annoying_. He followed the smell to the woods, ready to punch a bunch of weaklings for being naughty and troublesome when he startled.

There was something behind him.

He turned around, eyes wide, seeing a long green thing headed straight at him. His bag fell off his shoulder in shock, and Natsume tried to move but his legs wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw two long green things around his ankles. He gave out a startled yelp. What? When did those strange things get there? He tried moving his legs, but he felt a very weird, bumpy thing go around his chest, holding him in place, and let out a surprised cry.

"What are you doing? Let go!" He tried to pull out, but the strange things on his chest tightened.

Twisting as much as he could, he saw a very strange looking plant attached to a tree behind it. It was giving off the strange smell from earlier, of mandarins and roses. The plant had many long, green arm things coming out of it, and Natsume looked down to his feet and chest to get a better look. They were -- tentacles?

"Stop it! Let me go!" He demanded. Was it after the book of friends? He glanced at the bag he dropped, and tried getting out of the hold once again.

Suddenly, the two tentacles around his feet lifted into the air, making Natsume loose his balance. His feet shot up a few feet in the air, and the tentacle on his chest lifted him so he was lying horizontally. He tried to push and pull, get out of this strange thing, but it rose another foot and Natsume was quite high now, high enough that if he was to be suddenly dropped, he would be hurt, badly.

All of a sudden there were a few more weird bumpy tentacles on his body. One was around his lower back, and one was around each of his legs and thighs. The two on his feet moved in opposite directions, making Natsume spread his legs. Another one climbed over his thigh to rest on. . . his crotch?

Natsume let out another yelp.

"H-Hey! Where do you th-think you're touching!" He struggled in the grip, but the tentacle moved slowly over the bump between his legs. He tried wiggling his hips, but stopped abruptly when he realized how good it felt for him. Biting back a moan, he tried pulling his arms out of the grip but then the tentacle on his crotch moved over to his button and zipper, and within a second his pants were open.

"Oi! S-stop it!" He shifted around, but all his resistance did was help another tentacle pull his pants down his thighs. There was a small tent in his boxers, and Natsume blushed when he saw it. He couldn't help it! He was a teenage male, it was normal that he'd feel aroused when things were rubbing him down there. And the tentacles? The bumps they had on them felt damn good.

Natsume sputtered protests as his cock was taken out of his boxers. A tentacle wrapped around it like a snake, and gave a few measured strokes from tip to base, causing him to moan out loud.

"S-stop it!" he panted with a flushed face. Damn, it was hard to resist when it felt so good, but Natsume wouldn't give in.

The tentacles wouldn't give in either, and stroked his cock a few more times till it was erect and leaking. Natsume tried to muffle the sounds the stroking induced from him, biting his lip. It felt good! He barely ever touched himself, he never really had the time to with all the youkai invading his every moment, and felt guilty and dirty when he did it in the Fujiwara house, so he didn't often do it. But being touched down there, weather it be voluntary or not, made him remember exactly why Nijimura was obsessed with porn magazines. It felt good.

"A-ah, s-stop," he moaned. "D-don't touch there, ah!"

The tentacles began moving faster while one slithered up his shirt to play with his nipples, and him being the effeminate, sensitive boy he was, moaned at the contact. The tentacles wrapped around it, engulfing it in heat similar to that of a mouth as it stroked his cock faster.

He writhed, trying to protest, because he felt like he was close. "N-no!" he moaned as he felt another tentacle play with his other nipple, and another the tip of his cock. His back arched as he let out a loud sound.

Natsume ejaculated, and the tip of tentacle playing with his penis turned into a mouth like hole and vacuumed up all of the semen. Natsume blushed.

"N-No! D-don't suck that! I-it's dirty!" His face was a dark red. "A-anyway, put me down! You've had your fun, haven't you? So let go!"

He struggled, when all of a sudden the tentacle on his left nipple left it to trail down his back, stopping at his ass.

Natsume startled. "W-what?! Where are you touching?!" One of the tentacles moved his pants and boxers down his legs, giving him more room to spread his legs apart. He flushed even more. One of the tentacles slipped between his ass crack and moved towards his asshole.

Natsume struggled, he twisted and moved about as much as he could, panic rising. "N-No! Not there! S-Stop it!" The tentacle was about to enter, the tip of it pressing against his hole, when a flash of light had Natsume closing his eyes and looking away.

"Begone, perverted ayakashi!" Nyanko-sensei growled in his white, big form while flashing his purifying light. The tentacled disappeared around his body very suddenly, and Natsume felt his body falling. He let out a noise, when Nyanko-sensei in his Madara form moved his tail to cushion the fall.

Natsume fell onto the big tail of his body guard. "N-Nyanko-sensei?"

Madara looked over at Natsume. His big head scanned Natsume quickly, before he could yelp and pull his pants up. Madara let out an annoyed sound. "Tch! I barely got here before something worse happened to you. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just surprised. The Book of Friends is still safe. It wasn't after it, it didn't even ask about it," he said as he flickered through his bag to confirm his book was safe, untouched. "What was that?"

Madara looked away. "I don't remember the name of it, but it's a perverted man-eating plant youkai that lives off spiritual energy in semen. It attracts male youkai to it by emitting a very pungent smell of sweet mandarins and roses, and uses its tentacles to bind its prey. You're lucky you got away, it would have milked you till you had no drop of semen left in your body."

Natsume blushed. "W-Why did it go behind. . .?" He asked shyly, confused as to why an ayakashi that lived off semen would go back _there._ As in, his asshole.

"Tch! Because you are a virgin, your semen has a lot more power in it, not to mention you have a lot of spiritual energy in the first place. It probably figured it could make you ejaculate more by using the back entrance." Natsume blushed.

"H-How. . .?"

Madara made another annoyed sound, and in a swift 'poosh' he was back into his normal form. Nyanko-sensei looked at him annoyed. "I'm not going to teach you about the human anatomy or human sex, Natsume. Figure that out yourself."

Natsume stuttered, embarrassed, but Nyanko-sensei paid him no heed.

" Anyway, Natsume, your virginity is attracting all sorts of weird youkai." Nyanko-Sensei gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"You'll have to lose it."

 

 

 

 


End file.
